Dangerous Waters
by bookofshadows3
Summary: All events are set after season 1:The girls are debating leaving to the pod,and tension is in the air.When Nixie is attacked by a shark,and is found by Cam,they seek out Dr.Blakely's help,and have to reveal their secret.When Nixies wakes,she tells about the attack:Could a new threat be training the most dangerous creatures of the depths to attack mermaids?More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

_**After Cam's Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Everyone is in Rita's hidden cove, discussing plans for heading back to the pod. "So when should we leave?" Lyla questions the group. "Can we leave? Zac's still a merman. I doubt the pod will return if that doesn't change soon." Sirena says glumly. Nixie gives no input. Not really listening, but staring blankly, other things on her mind. Rita looks at her, amused, knowing exactly what, or who, she is thinking about. "What do you think, Rita?" Lyla asks. "I think nixie's having second thoughts, and they don't have anything to do with Zac." They all look at Nixie, as she stares on in ignorance, examining her new moon ring. "NIXIE!" Lyla snaps. "What!?" jumps Nixie, snapping out of her reverie, "What? Jeez…" "Well we were just discussing our who knows how long journey coming up." Lyla explains, glaring. "Care to join us?" "There's no way the pod will accept us I Zac's still at large with a tail, whether or not he's on our side. Sirena's right. See? I was listening- kind of." Nixie said, with a glare just as powerful as the one she was getting from her fellow podmate. "Girls! Girls! There's no sense in arguing! Maybe we can go to the café, get some drinks, and sort this out then?" Rita interjected. "Not if Cam's there." Nixie said in a deflated voice. "Well I'll go with you, Rita! I'd love a drink, and I can go see David, maybe sing for a bit." Sirena chirped. Lyla looked at everyone in turn. "Arrggh. Fine. I'll go for a little while. Come on, Nixie; get out of your little bubble. We're all angry with Cam. Maybe it would be best if you talked to him- we all have." "Or maybe it would be best NOT to. I'd rather not!" Nixie snapped. "Why are you so upset with him? I mean, I know why, but you seem to be going way overboard." Lyla asked. "Maybe I'm the only one sensible one here. It sure seems like it- it seems like I'm the only one realizing what he really tried to do to us? Or am I just crazy!?" Nixie retorted, then looked away as a tear, a single tear leaked out of her eye. "I'm asking a reasonable question! I don't see why you've been so cheeky with us lately! We're just trying to figure you out!" Lyla replied angrily. "Maybe you should stop trying to figure me out!" Nixie cried, jumping of the couch. "Maybe if would just mind your own business for five seconds you would realize you're the only one trying! Sirena's left it alone, and so has Rita. Why don't you do the same?!" Nixie ran out, and a splash was heard from the sea cove. Lyla made to follow her, but Sirena placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Lyla, just give it a break," Rita said sadly, "she's been through more than you realize. Let her go take a good swim, and then we'll see if she feels better."

In the café, Cam turns in his seat at the bar to watch David start a song, and sees Lyla, Sirena, and Mrs. Santos walk in. He perks up, hopeful, but slumps his shoulders when Mrs. Santos meets his gaze, shaking her head. 'Man, when is she going to give him a chance?' Cam thought. 'Nixie's proving more stubborn than ever-all he wanted to do was apologize!' He finishes his drink, and steps outside. Maybe a good walk in some fresh air will do him some good. The second he steps outside, however, his plans immediately change, and not by his choice. He is greeted by the sight of Zac and Evie: arguing once again. Zac waves him over before he can escape. 'So much for a walk,' Cam thinks. "Cam! Hey buddy!" Zac says, overly cheerful. "Can I help you?" He replies. Evie just glares at both of them. "So Cam. Evie seems to be under the delusional impression that the moon ring we lost- that we didn't lose it at all, but gave it to Lyla. What do you say?" Zac queries. "That's not fair- he's going to back up whatever new lie you spit out, Zac; just like he has the entire time you've been a merman and didn't tell me!" Evie says. "Not true under the circumstances, Evie- me and Zac aren't on the best terms on at the moment," Cam says, looking down. Zac glared at him. "I wonder why that could be, buddy? You want to explain that to her?" Zac said coldly. "What happened between you two?" Evie asked. "I've never seen you guys fight like this." "Never mind!" Zac snapped. "The point is, I didn't give your ring to Lyla; all right? I don't know where she got it, but it wasn't me!" He concluded. "He's telling the truth, Evie. He didn't give I to her- She got it from Rita; Nixie got one too." Cam said. "What?" Zac asked. "Yeah, Rita had a couple lying around from her days as a free mermaid. Actually, I don't know where Rita got them from, but that's where she got it." Cam said. Evie looked at him, searching. "Whatever," she said, "I don't know what to believe from either of you two lately! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the shop and close up." And with that, she turned around and marched back into the café. Cam looked at Zac and shrugged, before heading off to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Cam decided to go take a walk on the beach. To take his mind off everything. Like Zac. Like his betrayal of his friends. In specific, what he did to Nixie. Or just take his mind off Nixie in general, because that's been hard for him to do lately. He looked out to sea, kicking a rock across the ground. It bounced a couple of times, and then got stuck when it hit wet sand. Walking down here was a good idea, he told himself, despite the frigid air. Sometimes being alone by the water helps, especially when there's hardly anyone there. He shivered and pulled his jacket around him for warmth. Its usually not this cold around here, but its been getting colder each year.

He saw a splash in the water, farther out than anyone should be swimming. He started. There was no lifeguard on duty; it was the time of year for the "Swim at your own risk" signs to be dusted off by the beach guard. 'It could just be a dolphin,' he thought. His feeling of deep-seated unease was confirmed when a scream ripped through the air, and another splash appeared, a hand slipping under the water. Cam threw off his shoes, and his jacket, and waded in, goose bumps raising the hair on his arms as the cold seeped through his body. He put his lifeguard training to use as he propelled himself toward the area where he saw the splashing. He took a breath and submerged, trying to located the drowning person, and a flash of panic sped through his veins, as all he saw was a cloud of scarlet tainting the water up ahead. He came back up for a breath then dove once more, kicking furiously. He stopped abruptly when something large sped directly in front of him. Now the water was a milky pink, and he could barely see anything. He slowly made his way through the water; heading for places where the water was thicker with blood, searching for the source. His heart beat with vigor as he hoped he wasn't attacked and that he found this poor soul. He headed back up for air, quickly gasping for breath before he headed back down. Right before he was going to dive again, something brushed his leg. He froze, and when nothing happened, he went down again. He groped around, and felt something soft. Human skin, not shark, thank goodness. He grabbed for what felt like an arm and pulled, putting both of his arms under the persons underarms. He kicked for the surface, hard, because the limp body was especially heavy. His head broke the surface and he gasped. He dragged the victim to shore, realizing two things: why the person was so heavy, and that the beach was still deserted. He would have to get them to a safe place and call for help. He dragged the person to a nearby fallen log and laid them behind it. He ran for his clothes and almost ripped apart his jacket for his phone. He dialed, and waited, pacing as he said 'Answer, answer, answer!' impatiently. "Hello?" "Oh thank goodness! Rita, you need to meet me at your house now! It's Nixie- she's been attacked by a shark!" He spit out, still breathless. "Oh my gosh!" said Rita, in shock, "Ill be right there! And Cam?" "Yes?" he asked, in a hurry to help Nixie. "Thank you." She said softly, and hung up.

Sirena looked up from David, singing up on stage. She was so happy, despite Nixie and Lyla-her and David had been working on this song for weeks, and they had pulled it off with flying colors! She saw Rita on the phone by the door. Lyla looked up at Sirena, and then twisted in her seat to see what she was looking at. Then Rita suddenly ran from the café. Lyla and Sirena shared a look, and Lyla followed suit, knowing Sirena would find them after the song. Sirena finished with outstanding applause, and turned to David once more. "That was great, Sirena! You're so beautiful when you sing, you know that?" He said dreamily. "Aww thank you David. Your not to shabby yourself!" Sirena replied, "but I've got to dash- sorry, but something's wrong, I've never seen Rita run like that. Bye! See you tomorrow for rehearsal!" she said. "Hopefully!" she called out as she ran out after thinking about it, running into Zac on the way out. "Sorry!" Sirena said hurriedly. Zac walked to the bar and ordered an orange smoothie and some prawns. "What was that all about?" he asked David, who was washing the counters. "I'm not sure exactly. She just finished singing, said something was wrong, and ran out," replied David, who wrung out the rag and tossed it in the sink behind him. "Hmm…" Zac wondered as he ate his meal.

Rita ran towards the house, hoping the whole time that Nixie was ok. She was so lucky Cam was there. Not many people out on the beach with the cold weather. She arrived, throwing the door open and pounding down the stairs. "Cam?!" she yelled. "Cam?!" This time it came out as a frantic scream. She stopped at the bookshelf and took a breath, composing herself. She opened the door to the den and sprinted down. Empty. "Cam?" She called, a little softer this time. "We're in the pool!" He called back. She ran to the cave. "How is she?" she asked in panic, having taken in all the blood. Cam looked her in the eyes, and she could see the same raging worry in him as she was feeling. "To be honest, I have no idea." He gently brushed a strand of Nixie's hair out her face and behind her ear. "We need to call ," said Rita, "we have to tell him. There's no other way." At that moment, Lyla ran into the room, stopping short, her breath caught at the sight of the blood. "What happened?" she managed to choke out. "Shark," Rita and Cam said in sync. They heard the door open and shut upstairs. Rita's eyes got wide, and she turned to Lyla. "I'm not le-," Lyla cut off as Rita commanded "go stop Sirena from coming down here and call and get him here ASAP. Cam and I will get her dried off and upstairs." Lyla looked at her mates pale face covered in vivid red blood. She spun on the spot and ran up, catching Sirena at the bookcase and dragged her back upstairs. "What's going on?" She asked. Lyla didn't answer. She headed straight for the phone. _RING. RING. RING. _Lyla paced nervously._ RING. RING. RING. RING. _"Hello?" said the voice of an angel through the earpiece. "Dr. Blakely? It's Lyla… we need you at Mrs. Santos' now! No time to explain, it's an emergency. Please hurry!" She said and hung up when he said "On my way!"

Meanwhile, Cam carried Nixie's limp body to drier ground so Rita to dry her off safely. She was so cold! That worried him. He had already lost her once; he didn't want to lose her for good. When Nixie's legs reappeared, he scooped her up and headed for the stairs, ignoring the blood dripping all over his clothes. Rita followed him silently. When they got upstairs, Sirena sat confused at the table, and Lyla sat in the corner with her head in her hands. Cam sat on the couch, just holding Nixie, hoping to warm her up. Rita hated to send her on an errand, but she needed to get out. "Lyla, take Sirena and go find Zac. Please don't argue with me, just go. Explain to Sirena the situation on the way." Rita gave a sad look. "Zac needs to know were telling hid father our secret, and choose whether he wants his father to know about him too, or just us. Just find him and get him back here." Lyla nodded, too weak and worried to argue. She headed for the door with Sirena at her heels. They opened the door to a surprised , fist raised to knock. "Who's with her, and where are they?" he immediately asked. "Cam is holding her, and Rita's with them. They're on the couch in the upstairs living room." Sirena replied, still not knowing the situation, but knowing enough to help out when Lyla froze up. "Thank you," he replied, heading up the stairs. Lyla sighed and headed out the door with Sirena.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nixie-e-e-!" "Nixie hold on-n-n! Don't give up on me now-w-w!"

Nixie looked around, and saw nothing, or everything? She was so confused. Everywhere as far as she could see was white. Plain blinding white. She was numb all over, no more excruciating, or cold. Well, she was cold, but a different kind of cold. More of a brush across your skin causing small shivers cold compared to the bitter, biting cold of the water.

Nixie reached for the hand that was being held out to her, hoping that it belonged to the voice telling her to hold on.

No matter how close the hand seemed, she couldn't quite reach it. She strained and reached, trying so hard, but it stayed just out of reach.

She gave up and tried to think about what was going on.

All she could think about was what happened in the water- could it be possible? Could there be other mermen out there? Because she would assume other mermaids would not attack their own kind. She hoped.

If Nixie wasn't delusional, she saw a harness on the shark that attacked her.

This could be bad. They just got rid of the trident for good, now something else pops up?

Maybe these other merpeople, if that's what they were, sensed the tridents awakening and were coming after it, unaware of its destruction? Or maybe they knew Zac destroyed the trident, and were coming after him and the girls for revenge?

It was too much to think about, and she needed to get out of this white room. Where was she, anyway?

Then Rita's voice filled the blinding whiteness that was surrounding Nixie.

It was faint, but it was there.

"Nixie? Nixie please hold on- Zac's Dad is here. Hold on! Don't let go, come back to me…." Her voice faded away, faint in the first place.

Then, another voice came in, much stronger. "Nixie, its Cam. Please come back to us. Rita wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lost you. She needs you. I need you. Please fight?"

Despite how angry she was with Cam, her feelings for him gave her the strength to keep on fighting. Also, the disparity in Rita's voice filled her whole body.

'I'm going to make it, for Rita and Cam.' She told herself with determination. Then she thought a second. 'And Lyla, Sirena, and Zac.'

Awesome. Plan made. Get back to the waking world. Now: the process…. How?

She didn't know how, but first, she knew, she needed to be able to move. She clenched all muscles, or at least told them to. Nothing.

As she sat there struggling, she felt a- wait? Felt? She might make it after all.

Then realization dawned. She felt a pinch in her arm. Then she got really dizzy and her ears started ringing in here ears. The white around her started going grey.

She panicked. 'No!' she screamed. 'I'm going o make it! Don't give up on me! Please! Cam?!'

She was falling, arms flailing and legs kicking, trying to catch ahold of something, anything.

'Cam?' she said, normal volume this time, the expanse around her still darkening.

No one answered.

Then it hit pitch black.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirena and Lyla ran into the café, looking around and catching their breath.

Zac wasn't there. "Carly!" Lyla called as the young waitress headed for the cool room. Carly turned, and her blue eyes searched for a second, settling on the girls as they waded through the tables.

"Yes?" she asked. "Have you by chance seen Zac?" Lyla questioned. "Not since he and Evie had their little spat outside. Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Oh just need to talk to him about something. Thanks though, we'll ask Evie," said Sirena, and turned around toward the shop, motioning for Lyla to follow her.

"Hey Evie!" Sirena chirped. "Do you know where Zac is?" "Maybe. Why do you want to know?" Evie snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "Look, we don't mean to cause trouble, we just need to talk to him about something important." Sirena said calmly, feeling the tension rising. "I'm sure you do. Except, not my problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Evie said sternly. "Evie, please, we really ne-" Sirena cut off as Lyla interjected with, "Just listen here Evie- we need to talk to Zac now. It's a matter of life and death. At this very moment, his father knows that Nixie, Sirena, and I are mermaids, and he might figure out Zac's one too." Lyla looked Evie in the eyes. "Do want that to happen?" Evie slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to all this. He went for a swim near Mako- I hope that helps."

Evie wiped a tear from her eye and turned to keep stocking sweaters. Lyla headed for the door, and Sirena run over and enveloped Evie in a hug. "Thank you," Sirena whispered, and followed her pod mate out the door.

Zac dove deeper, going after a glint he saw on the ocean floor. He reached out and brushed away the sand, revealing a quarter-sized piece of Lapis Lazuli. 'Evie will love this!' he thought with a smile. 'I'll make it into a necklace or something.' He put it in his net he carries while scavenging, and moved on, still searching.

He felt vibrations in the water and knew someone, no- TWO someones were moving at hyper-speed, heading straight for him. Then the water around him bubbled up, and when it cleared, Lyla and Sirena were there, motioning for him to surface.

He headed up, and was greeting with nonstop babble from Sirena. "Sirena slow down! You're going to confuse him!" Lyla interrupted. Sirena took a deep breath in and out. Before she could say anything, however, Lyla cut to the chase. " Zac, you need to come with us right now- your dad is at Rita's helping Nixie because she was attacked by a shark. He know we're mermaids, but not about you or Rita."

"What!?" Zac cried. "Just please come- we all need to be there for each other. Please?" Sirena begged.

"All right," he sighed, "I'll come." He zipped off. Lyla shook her head, and her and Sirena followed suit.

When they got there, Zac was standing over the moon pool, waiting. Lyla and Sirena quickly dried off then headed for upstairs.

Lyla paused at the entrance to the hallway, and turned to Zac. "One more thing- behave yourself, or we'll tell your dad what's what right away, understand?" "Behave? What do you mean by that?" said Zac with a questioning look. Lyla said curtly, "Cam's in there," and headed to the living room without waiting for an answer.

Sirena hadn't seen Nixie since finding out what happened, and she looked bad. She was pale, dripping with sweat, and breathing like she just got done running a few miles. Rita was in the kitchen making tea, and Cam was on the couch, Nixie's head on his lap. There were towels folded underneath her, soaking up blood. Dr. Blakely was sitting on a chair by the couch, taking Nixie's pulse.

"Why isn't she stitched up yet?" Zac asked the question that all three of them had running through their minds.

Dr. Blakely took a few more seconds before answering, writing down his results. "Nixie was already in hypovolemic shock when she was brought here, so it was too late to provide preventative first-aid. Also, due to her unique physiology, I need to run more tests before doing anything certain."

Zac put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

Dr. Blakely stood up, walked over to the table, and picked up a thermometer. He went over and swiped it across Nixie's brow. It beeped several times, and he jumped and went to the kitchen.

"Girls and Zac, come here please!" They ran after him into the kitchen. "Sirena, go get a few blankets. Lyla- go fetch a rag and wet it with cool water. Not cold, not warm, cool. Zac, stay with me." They dispersed, and Sirena was back first, followed quickly by Lyla.

The doctor took the blankets and laid them over Nixie, and placed the cool rag on her forehead, after wringing it out.

"That should slow down the fever for now. We need to take her in. It might be too late. I need to do a transfusion and stitch her up- if I don't, she may die," he said.

"Do it," Rita said, coming into the room. "Do what you need to. We really appreciate this, you've been so understanding"

The man nodded. "Cam, do you want to bring her to the car, or would you like one of us to? You look like you could use a break." "I'll do it," Cam said determinedly. He scooped he up in his arms, blankets, towels, and all.

Zac ran and opened the front door, then the car door. Can came out and sat in the backseat holding her.

Zac got in the front, and Lyla, Sirena and Rita took Rita's car and followed them to the hospital.

They drove off quickly, and Zac turned on the lights and sirens on his dads work truck so they could get there quicker.

The town passed by, and though it was a small town, it seemed to take forever.

A few minutes away from the hospital, Nixie seized up, convulsing violently.

"Dad! She's going Grand Mal!" Zac yelled, getting into the backseat. Cam had no idea what to do. His first instinct was to hold her down, but that didn't feel right.

Zac jumped into action, grabbing a towel that had fallen on the floor. "Don't hold her back," he instructed, "the human muscles are designed to clench up so violently that if you hold her back, you could break her bones." Zac put the towel against the window behind her head so she didn't hit it.

"Remember the breathing!" his dad reminded from the drivers seat. Zac checked for breath, and she was still breathing- for now. Sometimes during a seizure, they won't breath.

After maybe 20 seconds of seizing, she collapsed back onto Cam. A minute or so after that, they arrived at the ER.

They ran in, Cam still carrying Nixie, Dr. Blakely calling for a room and a stretcher. Cam gently set Nixie on the stretcher and they took her to a room to be examined. Zac got up and greeted the girls as they came in.

Cam collapsed in a chair with his head in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

SNIP! The last stitch was finished. 4 cuts: 11 stitches across the collarbone, 7 on the left hip, 13 down the right leg, from mid-shin to ankle, and last but definitely not least 32 running diagonally along the abdomen.

Blakely made the finishing touches, putting the needle away and applying pressure dressings. He wiped his brow and sighed.

He checked her vitals. Pulse was slow, but blood pressure was high, as well as temperature. He placed his hand on Nixie's forehead. So clammy! He would give her another hour to settle the stitches, and then start the transfusion.

He grabbed a syringe, three vials, and a thick rubber band. He wrapped the rubber band around Nixie's upper arm, and tied it tight. H squeezed her fist closed as he inserted the needle into her arm, filling the three vials. He needed to do tests, so he could find a proper donor.

It would have to be one of the girls to be safe. He would use the one with the closest blood type. With his limited knowledge with the situation, this was the only option.

He scrubbed down and headed for the lab.

Sirena and Zac were both asleep across chairs in the waiting room. Lyla sat in the corner with her arms folded and eyes closed. Cam was pacing back and forth, and Rita was off fetching lunch and coffee.

After a few minutes of this routine, Rita arrived, holding two large grocery bags of food from the hospital café. She set them on one of the side tables.

"Hey Cam," Rita said, "You should get some rest." "No. I can't sleep until I know she's okay." He replied defiantly.

Rita relented, knowing he wouldn't. She herself was having a hard time sleeping. "At least get some food or coffee in you?" she asked. "That would be a beauty," he said thankfully, "I'm starving."

She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a container with spout full of coffee, and a stack of cups. She handed him a cuppa off black coffee. "Sugar?" she offerred. "No thanks," he replied, chugging it down in two gulps, burning his mouth. He didn't care.

Rita poured some sugar in her own coffee, sipping slowly. She sunk into a chair, exhausted. She couldn't sleep either. Worry crept into her dreams, filling them with blood, and ended with Nixies pale face looking up at her, the blood bright against the pallor.

Across the room, Zac stirred, smelling the coffee. He over and grabbed a cup for himself, as well as a cucumber/cream cheese sandwich.

"Enjoy. There are meat pies and some fruit farther down if you'd like." Rita said blankly. "Thanks." Zac said.

Then Lyla suddenly jumped up, sprinting for the door to the surgery ward. The trio at the table looked up and saw Dr. Blakely standing there, holding a clipboard.

"How is she?" Lyla asked quickly. "She's better. Stitched up and still out on meds. I cut back med rate so she'd wake on her own, but we still need to transfuse." He replied.

Lyla sighed, relieved beyond relief. "I'll need you two girls for blood tests. It will have to be one of you, because of the unique situation," he said. Lyla nooded and headed to wake Sirena. Rita thought hard for a few more seconds on the decision she had been mulling over all day, and made that decision.

"I'll come too. The more people you have to test, the bigger chance of her living." The doctor stared at her questioningly. Then it hit him. "Are you saying-?" he stuttered. "You've been like this all along and I never noticed?" He shook his head and looked down in thought.

Then Zac made the same decision. He took a deep breath in and out and said, "Me too, Dad, me too." That snapped his father back to reality. Rather than getting angry, however, he just stared in disbelief and motioned them to follow him.

"You can come too, if you'd like," he told Cam invitingly, "unless you're one too. Then you need to." Cam looked at the doctor. "No, No, I'm not. Believe me, though, at this point I wish I was, then I could help her." Cam said dejectedly.

Rita placed a hand on his arm. "Cam, you've helped out so much already. If you hadn't have brought her back, she would have been dead. And we all appreciate you."

Cam just nodded and asked, "Can I just go see her instead?" Zac's father replied, "332," and led the group away.

* * *

330. _ step, step, step. 331. step, step, step. _Finally, Cam arrived at a door with a gleaming plaque marked 332. He put his hand on the knob twisted. The door opened slowly, and there was silence from within. He walked in, and the the door shut behind him.

Cam went over to the bed and checked out Nixie.

She seemed better, but her vitals were dropping slowly. She needed that transfusion.

He grabbed her hand and held it close. "Please hold on, Nixie," he whispered softly, "hold on a little bit longer."

He took a seat next to the bed and leaned on his elbow, head in his hand.

Slowly, he drifted off, and jerked awake. Then he drifted off ahain, but this time he fell asleep.

* * *

Lyla held Sirena's hand as the doctor drew Sirena's blood. He filled three vials, just like he did for her and Zac. Then it was Rita's turn. She held her arm out gravely, then a minute or so later, took it back gravely.

"I'll run these tests. Why don't you all go join Cam in Nixie's room? 332. I'll come get whoever it is needs to donate."

They all headed for the room. When they went in, Cam was fast asleep next to the bed.

"Finally," Rita said, "he hasn't slept since yesterday morning." She went over to a wardrobe in the corner, and returned with an extra blanket and pillow. "Zac, come here and move him to the cot, would you?" Zac followed her instructions. Cam aroused as he was moved, and Zac said "Hey buddy. It's Zac. We're just moving you somewhere more comfortable." Cam just stumbled along with him the few feet to the cot.

Zac lowered him down, and kept his head up as Rita placed the pillow under it. "Thank you, Zac," she said as she threw the blanket over Cam, "Why don't you three go grab some chairs and the food?" She suggested. The girls and Zac headed to the waiting room.

They each grabbed one, for there were already three in the room. "Do you think it will be me?" Sirena queried fearfully, "I do so hate needles. I would do it, of course, for Nixie. But still…"

"Most likely it will be me," Lyla reassured her, "because Nixie and I are both stubborn little brats with no care for authority." Lyla smiled to herself. "You got that right," Zac said, earning a punch in the arm form Lyla, after Lyla dropped both her chairs on the ground.

They arrived at the room, and put the chairs, and the food and drinks in the room. Lyla had carried two chairs back while Zac carried the groceries.

They all had a seat, and got to waiting. Rita sat by the bead, staring, thinking. Lyla and Zac played tic-tac-toe, while Sirena borrowed Zac's iPod.

After 20 some minutes, Zac's dad came in. They all snapped to attention. "Hey dad. So who is it?" He asked, cutting to the chase.

The doctor looked around at all of them, and then replied. "None of you. But there is someone I want you to meet."


	6. Authors Note

** Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait guys I'm working on Chapter 6 now! I've been super upper duper busy. Also, I might be starting a Bones FanFic about featuring Caristoo (Cam/Aristoo) Thanks so much! **

**P.S. in reference to the upcoming chapters, I'm not changing it to a crossover because it's not a crossover- It's just bringing back a ****character after they're grown, at the age they would be during Mako Mermaids anyway.**


	7. Chapter 6

They all looked past him in curiosity as a young woman stepped out from behind him. She had long brown wavy hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore a silver locket with a blue stone connecting the pendant with the chain. Lyla narrowed her eyes in realization and looked at Rita. Rita was already looking at her, an amused smile on her face. She realized it was a moonstone too.

"Everyone, this is Cleo McCartney. Formerly known as Cleo Sertori, but she was married a couple years ago, to a brilliant young scientist named Lewis." introduced as the girl waved at them with a truly winning smile. Lyla rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you!" Sirena said. "And you, young lady. I hear you all have something in common with me," Cleo said.

"Did you say Lewis McCartney?" Cam questioned. The girls and Zac turned and looked at him, not aware he had woken up. "That he did," Cleo said, "he is my husband." "Well, your husband did quite the number of research into mermaids, Mrs. Sertori," Cam said, "If you have so much in common with all of these people, were you aware of this?" Cleo smiled, "Of course I was. I was the subject of his research," she said frankly, "Me and a few of his friends, and a rude ex-girlfriend of his. But that's not the reason I'm here. I have the blood your friend needs, and she needs it now, I'm afraid, so if you'll excuse me?" With that, she followed Dr. Blakely out, pausing only to say, "and it's great to see you again, Rita."

They all looked at Rita. "She went to school where I teach when she was your age. Also, she's your cousin, Zac." Zac's eyes grew wide. "I- I-," Zac took a deep breath, and continued, "What? How could I have a cousin and not know about it?" Rita stood up and headed for the bathroom. "You'd be surprised." And with that, she stepped in the small bathroom and just the door behind her. Zac sat, staring, confused.

Zac took his iPod back from Sirena and sat playing Angry Birds in his chair. Sirena and Lyla braided each other's hair, and talked about the moonstone. Rita and Cam had some lunch at the table in the corner and surfed on Cam's laptop, which had been in his backpack that Zac had grabbed when they left for the hospital. They searched the Lewis McCartney studies that Cam had found when researching the Trident.

About a 20 minutes later, Rita had finally fallen asleep, and Lyla followed suit. Sirena and Zac were texting David, Carly and Evie checkups on Nixie. Suddenly the beeping on the monitor changed from intermittent beeps to a long, continuous tone. Zac jumped up, the headphone ripping out of his ear, startling Sirena. She gave a little yelp and caught Zac's iPod as it fell.

"She's flat lining!" he yelled. "Help! Dad? Nurse!" He didn't wait, but started pumping Nixie's chest, performing emergency CPR. Cam jumped up and checked her breathing, and held the IV in place. The door slammed open and His dad ran in, followed by Cleo. The doctor ran to the bed and took over CPR, throwing the bag he had at Cleo and covering his mouth with his shirt to give Nixie air. After a couple minutes of reps, he stopped and commended Zac get the defibrillator. Zac jumped over a chair for the wardrobe, then slid to stop as his father said, "Wait- she's ok. That was close though." He looked at his son. "All those years of me thinking you didn't pay attention. Good job, Zac." "Thanks dad." Zac said.

He checked up on Nixie's current IV, the one carrying water into her system. It was still steady; Cam did a good job holding it place. He opened the bag

Cleo handed back to him, and pulled out IV tech. "Cam, come stand by me for a moment please. Zac, grab the cot and roll it over to the other side of the bed," Blakely instructed, and Cleo sat on the cot when it was flushed with the bed. "Thank you, son. Now Cam, squeeze Nixie's fist closed a few times for me." Cam complied, and the needle was slid smoothly in Nixie's arm.

He went and connected a device on the end of the new IV where the bag would connect, and connected another tube to it. He then headed to the other side of the bed to the cot where Cleo was sitting. She slipped her sleeve up and held out her arm, and the doctor probed her arm, and then set the needle on the surface of her skin. He nodded, and she pumped her fist a few times, and the needle once again slid in smoothly.

Sirena, who had been mortified, was holding Zac's hand as they started the transfusion process. She gripped his arm in concern when a dark red, almost black color rushed through tubes from Cleo to Nixie. "It's all right," Zac said quietly, "Let's go for a walk around the hospital. We know she'll be just fine." Sirena nodded and they headed out the door.

Cleo placed three fingers on her arm where the needle was and slowly reclined so she was laying flat in the cot. "Rob?" she said. "Yes?" the doctor replied. "Ahem. Tape?" she said. "Oh. Of course," Rob answered, heading for the wardrobe where Rita had earlier found the blanket and pillow, but this time returned with some gauze and a couple pieces of tape. He headed for Nixie first, and taped down the second IV, then did the same for Cleo. He handed Cleo a glass of water and waited. She was asleep in minutes.

He sat in a chair at the table, finally able to relax. He felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for all your help, Rob. You have no idea how horrible my life would be if she was gone." He nodded. "If it would be anything like what I imagine my life would be without Zac, then I do, trust me," he took a shaky breath, "So, are you really their Aunt?" he asked. "Not exactly. I was from the same pod, or group of mermaids they were, only many years ago. I fell in love with a human boy, and the pod found out and banished me. I came to land and lived with him, but he passed away, and I've been living on land ever since," she explained. "Wow," Rob said, "So how did the girl come to be on land?" "Well, it was a full moon, and your son was on the island. A door opened in the volcano side, and he wandered in. He saw a glowing mark on the wall, and he touched it. The floor fell away and he landed in the water while the three girls were there. They stopped him from drowning, and the power of the full moon turned him into a merman. Mermaids fear mermen greatly, so they banished the three girls and moved North. The girls made their way on land to find Zac and fix things, and they came across me. I took them in, and we all grew close. In a way, I guess you could say they are my sisters, but due to our age differences," she said, "You tell people you're their Aunt," he finished for her. She nodded. "So why do mermaids fear mermen?" He asked. "A long time ago, there was a great war between us, because the mermen tried to steal all the power. We won, and all the mermen died out." Rob sat silent, a thoughtful look on his face.

Rita got up and got into her purse, reaching for her cell phone. She called the high school. "Hello, Jen, its Rita…. Yes everything's all right. Now. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, it was an emergency…. No I'm fine, it was my niece Nixie. She was in a swimming accident off the beach… Yeah she's fine. But I won't be able to come in anytime soon… Yeah I'll let you know when I can… Ok, you have a good day too, and thank you!" She hung up and put the phone away. Rob stood up and said, "I'm going to head home for a couple of hours, you know, shower, see my wife. She'll be fine on her own for now. The transfusion takes a few hours, so I'll be back before then." Rita nodded, and he headed out the door. "Rita?" Lyla asked. She had just sat there and watched while everything had happened. "I'm going to go see Evie and explain what's going on. Then I'm going for a swim to clear my head." Rita looked at her in alarm. "Nowhere near that beach, you understand me?" "Maybe no swim- I'll just soak in our moon pool." Lyla conceded. Rita just looked at the table waved at the door.

"Rita?" said a small, hoarse voice. "What now?" Rita snapped, then quickly made her way to the hospital bed. "Nixie?" "Yeah, it's me," Nixie replied with a weak smile, "and you're never going to believe what I saw." Rita gave her a huge grin and hugged her lightly, and released her with a kiss on the head. Nixie then looked past Rita to Cam. He put his hands in the air. "Don't shoot, don't shoot." He said. "Come here," Nixie said, "I need to talk to you."

He made his way to the bedside, and Rita walked toward the door. "I'm going to go check on Poseidon. Glad you're feeling well, Nixie." Rita smiled and shut the door behind her. Cam looked at her, and she smiled. "So, we even? I saved your butt, you know." "Oh, I know," she said, "I have to tell you something. Lean closer," she said gesturing toward her. He leaned in with his ear turned toward her; she moved closer, then all of a sudden grabbed his face in her hands and placed her lips on his. He was definitely not expecting that. He kissed her back though; he had been waiting for this for a long time. She pulled away, and he smiled. She let out a breath and said, "I'm sorry, I just had to-" he cut her off with another kiss, this time soft and sweet.

"Don't apologize. Besides, what did you see? Let's chat about that," he said. She smiled and launched into her story. When she was finished, Cleo asked, "Did you say the shark had a harness?" Nixie jumped, "Who are you, and how long have you been there?" she asked. "I'm Cleo, and I'm saving you right now," she answered, holding up the arm with the IV. "OK… So, how long have you been there?" Nixie replied uncertainly. "Oh, since before you came to, but I was asleep- I woke up as you started telling your story. So- shark? Harness?" Cleo said, concerned. "Right. Yeah. It had a golden harness and strange markings all down its body." "I think I know what we're dealing with," Cleo replied, "Hand me the laptop."


	8. Author Note

Hey guys! Guess what? I love all your beautiful faces. Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I'm working on both stories, hopefully be done soon

Thanks to Christmas break, I'm cleaning! My parents are evil, I swear

Also, started a Bones Fandom on Instagram, so that's busy-making. If you like Bones, go follow if you want! bonesedits.

Have an AMAZING day, I order, ad make someone smile! :D


	9. Chapter 7

"So you're telling me that there ARE mermaids using sharks to attack other mermaids?" Nixie asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm saying… All those legends about Atlantis? They're true, in a way, just not accurate." Cleo replied. "It was-is- populated by mermaids and mermen. It never did sink- it was built underwater."

"How do you know that's true?" Cam questioned. "Because that's where I came from. Atlantis." Cleo said smiling. "You're Atlantian!?" Nixie glared at her.

"No, no…. Me and my husband, Lewis- we were exploring the ruins when I came to Rob's aid. We found it! We actually found Atlantis!" Cleo cried. "But it's in ruins, so there's nobody there," Nixie realized. Back to square one.

"There is a two small group of mermaids and mermen living and training in some of the old barracks. They each have about 40 merpeople, and they're basically at war." Cleo rebutted, "They're survivors of Atlantis- or at least their ancestors were. We call them the North group and the South group, respective to their locations in the ruins. The North group accepts me and will negotiate, but the South group attacks me every time. They both attack Lewis and the rest of the team, however, but that's because they're human."

She looked around; trying to make sure she explained everything, then looked back up, "OH! They also speak an ancient language. I can understand them and read it perfectly, that's props to my mer-genes, but I can't speak it." She sighed.

"I'll come back with you," Nixie said. "What are you going on about?" Cleo said as Cam exclaimed, "What?!" "I'll come back with you," Nixie repeated, "I've learned all the mer-dialects, and you need my help."

The door opened and Rita walked in. They all turned and looked at her. She stopped in her tracks with her jacket halfway off. "Hello?" she said uncertainly. "We're going on a trip, Rita!" Nixie said. "Pardon?" Rita questioned. Cam just shrugged and Cleo smiled.

"We're going to- wait, where is it, exactly?" "Greenland." "Greenland, Rita! Me and Cleo are going to Greenland!" Nixie said loudly. "All right, sweetie!" Rita laughed, "Someone's excited! Now someone want to explain this to me?"

"Hand me a tissue, would you?" Cleo requested. Cam complied and reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the hole box, holding it out to her. "Thank mate!" she said, pulling one out of the box. "I know the story behind the shark," Cleo explained while wadding up the tissue, "it's from Atlantis," she placed it over the needle in her arm. "Atlantis!" Rita said, confused. "Yes, exactly Atlantis," Cleo confirmed as she put pressure on the tissue and pulled the needle out and headed for the wardrobe.

She pulled out some gauze and bandaging. She replaced the tissue wad on her arm with gauze, and then wrapped some bandaging around it. She walked over to Nixie, and asked her about the strange markings. "Well, they were all up and down its body, and its eyes glowed. Its harness was decorated too, but on the skin it was more like tattoos." Nixie looked down and realized Cleo had pulled the needle out and was wrapping bandaging around Nixies arm. "Wow you're good!" Nixie said, giggling hysterically.

Cam laughed and Rita shook her head. "What changed for you Cleo?" she asked in amazement. "What do you mean?" Cleo answered Rita's question with another. "You used to be a follower. Shy and compliant. Now you're just a leader, to put it bluntly. It's as if you reached in and discovered yourself." Rita elaborated. "Well, I guess I kind of did. I always wanted to make a difference, you know, but I could never muster up the confidence to do it. Now, I just realized that girl wasn't going to make a difference. To make a difference outside of me, I had to make a difference inside of me." "Well, I'm very proud of you," Rita said, earning a wink from Cleo.

"When can we leave? I want to be able to say goodbye to Sirena, and Lyla, and David, and Zac, and even Evie, despite everything. And Cam! Wait, could Cam come with us?" Cam was still laughing as he opened the door for Rob.

"Laughter! What a good sign!" said the doctor as he came in to check Nixie's vitals. "Well, you seem to have made a miraculous recovery, my dear! Must faster than the average stats! But that was to be expected."

"Hey Dr. Blakely! Did you hear? Me and Cleo and Cam are going to Greenland- we're going to have a blast!" Nixie reiterated yet AGAIN. "Has she been like that a while?" he asked the trio. "YES!" they all replied in unison. "A little loopy?" Rita asked. Rob gave her a pointed look and dialed up the IV. "Blood loss does strange things to the brain," he said.

"All right, Nixie, its time for you to get some real rest." "But I've been resting! We need to figure this out… You don't understand! I have a job to do, no!" she protested. "No- you've been unconscious, big difference!" he corrected, and then looked at the trio once more. "Give her a few minutes and she'll be out."

Rita nodded and suggested that Cam go home and shower, change clothes, sleep, whatever. This time he complied. As he headed out, Sirena and Zac ran in. "It's- it's Lyla! She's found something!" Zac said breathlessly. Sirena was too flustered to deliver the news.

"She didn't go near that beach, did she?" Rita questioned hurriedly. Zac and Sirena looked at each other, then back at Rita. Rita jumped up and ran out the door. "I told her not to go within 50 feet of that damn beach! When will that child just listen to me!?"

Sirena and Zac, and Cleo followed suit. Nixie was already fast asleep, and Cam decided to head home and follow Rita's advice. The girls and Zac went for the pier and jumped off, speeding for the beach.

* * *

Lyla had one hand on the dead shark, holding in on the ocean floor as she tried to pry the harness from its back with her other. It wouldn't give, so she backed up a few feet. She pointed her moon ring at it, and summoned its power. A muffled *BOOM* reverberated through water.

Nothing. Well, a few scorches, but other than that, nothing. She put her hands on her hips, frustrated. Rita rushed up behind her and whipped her around by her arm, livid. She yanked her to the surface.

The second the broke the surface of the water, Lyla blurted out, "Rita, it was my fault Nixie was here at all, and I need to help her. Technically, you can't really control me, so- there!" "Lyla, I didn't tell you to stay away from this beach to be in control, and did it because I love you. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but I need to protect you. You, Nixie, and Sirena? You are all like daughter to me. If anything happened to you, I-" Rita choked up and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to help fix this somehow, and if you're mad at me, I understand, but I'm sorry?" Lyla said, her last few words muffed as Rita enveloped her in a hug. "I'm just glad you're ok!" Lyla nodded into Rita's chest.

They pulled apart and headed back down. Zac and Sirena were there, getting a first glimpse. Sirena looked terrified, and Zac was in awe. He had his arms around Nixie for comfort. She was trembling, and if one could cry underwater, she would be.

Zac gently released her and swam directly above it. He tugged on the harness, but a before, it didn't give. He looked up at Lyla, who shrugged and shook her head.

Lyla showed them all a button she discovered on the ride side of the creature's head, just behind the gills. She pressed it but nothing happened. Zac tried, Rita tried, but still no reaction. They all motioned for Sirena to try, but she shook her head and backed up. Zac gave her a look, and she conceded. She swam the few feet to them, closed her eyes, took a breath and braced herself… and pressed the button.

She let out the breath she had been holding in relief, then screamed and started as the thing convulsed. Zac grabbed her and pulled her away and Rita and Lyla clung to each other like barnacles.

They watched helplessly as it started to light up, beginning with the strange markings/tattoos, whatever you call them, then the harness, and last the eyes glowed a bright blue.

It shook its large head, and a shiver went throughout its entire body. It paused its awakening to turn slowly and look at Sirena. She shivered in Zac's arms, and her fingernails dug into his arms.

That's when the fear left her. She slipped out of Zac's grasp. He tried to grab her, but she waved him off, and slowly swam towards the shark. Rita cam up behind Sirena, and placed her hands gingerly on her shoulders.

Then the reverie ended. The shark shot towards Rita, and Sirena pushed her away. The shark stopped at this. Rita put her had to her faced, relief flooding through her.

Then it stated circling her she tried not to panic. She looked at Lyla, who looked very worried. Then Lyla's face lit up. She swam to Rita and pointed at Nixie's moon ring, holding out a hand. Rita handed over the ring just as the shark charged again, but then all of a sudden Cleo came out of nowhere and floated a giant blue stone to Zac, who knew what to do with it…


End file.
